Morning Star
by Paivapie
Summary: Lucifer is exiled for treason, but did he really do it? He later spends time on earth to rediscover himself. While the survival of Earth depends on his acceptance of the past, he must overcome emotional battles to fight a creature born before even the Earth's creation. Story follows another lore that isn't completely following the bible. Takes an different turn.
1. Chapter 1

Morning Star

Prelude?

Chapter 1

A small boy drags his way in the rain along a cold and dirty hair clung to his face with a slap on each step he takes. He makes his way sluggishly towards a small, white church on a nearby hill. Mud sticking to his ankles and sucking away at his feet with each step, he nearly makes it when at the top of the hill he manages to slip. Worn from his devastating travels, he cries. How could I be so naive, he thought. A hand delicately touches his shoulder and startles him. He looks up and finds a girl, no more than 11 years old standing before him.

"Hello…" a voice so soft, he felt a flutter.

"H-...hi…" he replied.

"Looks like you've taken a fall...do you need a hand?

"I could use a hand right about now."

She stuck her hand out. He seemed hesitant but could feel his pants being sucked into the mud. He placed his hand in hers and she pulls him out of the mud. They solemnly walk to the church, still hand in hand. Upon reaching it, they let go embarrassingly and smile. Now, in the light of the candles he can see her features properly. She's a fairly thin child, he thought. She had a tuft of black curls on her head and a fair, pale skin. Her cheeks and nose are touched by small freckles delicately placed. She doesn't get a lot of sun I suppose...he thought to himself letting a small curl at the tip of his lip show.

"What's so funny!" Her brow furrowed.

"Nothing really. Just been an...interesting day I guess."

She opened the doors to the church and tiptoed inside. She glanced behind her and noticed that he had not done the same but stared uncomfortably at the doors.

"Well?" She said sarcastically. "Don't you want to get dry?"

"I don't do well...with churches" he sneered.

"Well then, I guess you can catch a cold. Don't cry to me when you get sick."

She continued inside and walked up to where the front of the pews were and turned to see he was coming in slowly to follow, albeit with a face of disturbance. He eventually caught up to her but not before glancing at where a hung Jesus statue was raised in honor. Lights below shown up hitting the statues face. It should have been a thing of beauty, but with the night came a darkness and the light only accentuated deep features that would normally not appear there. Interesting..he thought. A pang in his heart told him he was still sulking with distrust and for a moment betrayal

Are you okay?"

She had noticed his darkened features but decided after to ignore them.

"Come through this door, it will take us to a safe place."

They went through a dark hallway, only lighted by the moonlight creeping through the stained window panes. They passed many wooden, cherry stained doors but came to one near the end of the hall. The door, unlike the others, was a white door. She pulled a bobby pin from one of her curls and pried the prongs apart, using one end to unlock the door.

"This is my room, you're welcome to get warm by the fire."

She went to the fireplace to start it up for him. He looked cold and although he tried to hide it, she could see the bumps on his arms while he had them crossed. Focusing on his wardrobe for the first time, she saw he wore a black button down shirt and a pair of black silked pants to match. Both were soaked and dripping. His shoes could no longer be seen as the mud has found its place in the nooks and crannies amongst his shoe laces. She sighed, knowing she would have to wash the floors due to the trail he inevitably left.

"Maybe I should find you a change in clothes...What size are you in pants?"

"I'm fine, the clothes will dry and besides...I won't wear any choir boy's clothes.." He began to disrobe starting with his shirt.

"STOP! Atleast let me get you a robe. It won't do for the priests to find a boy in my room, much less without clothes on..just...wait here, okay?"

She didn't wait for an answer. She left the room and while he waited, he took off his shoes and placed them by the fire. His socks followed suit. He decided to study the walls. The room was small, but cozy. A small rug sat in the center where he imagined she sat most nights to get warm. Her bed, equally small and the sheets were old and gray. Barely suitable for a child, he thought. No pictures on the walls told him she was alone. A small book shelf in the corner told him she had little belongings. It held only a box and two books. He sauntered over and wiped the dust from the first book. It's binding was labelled "ALBUM". He opened it and strangely saw it was empty. Why have an empty album? He resigned his musings, deciding to ask her and turned to the second book. A journal with a lock. Temptation pulled at him but deciding not to anger the girl quite yet went to the box. It was old and tapered. Bits of cardboard had already begun to decay and turn into a powder. Lifting the top gently, he could see several items of which to anyone else would be garbage. A small yoyo, some bottle caps and string. He noted there were three broken crayons, no box. There were used, paperclips and lastly, an old locket with a chain. Clearly fake, he decided. He picked up the locket, careful to place the top of the box delicately. Opening the locket, he saw a picture of a small girl no more than three years old with a woman of identical features. A mother perhaps?

"PUT THAT DOWN!"

The girl had just walked into the room with the clothes she had promised and found him rifling through her belongings. Running up to him she snatched the locket from his hand.

"I don't know you! You don't get to touch this!" She placed the locket back into its hiding place and placed the cap of the box back on.

"I didn't mean anything by it, I was just curious."

"Yeah? Well curiosity can mean a walk back onto the street!"

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. I promise I won't do it again..Alright?"

"Fine...I have these for you. Why don't you change and I will clean the rest of the mess your shoes made. I will be right back so DON'T touch anything. I'm locking the door so we don't get any uninvited guests. Unlock it for me when I get back."

She threw a set of fabrics at him, and walked to the door, hitting the switch on the inside door handle and shutting it behind her. She tiptoed through the halls, careful not to alert anyone that might be lurking the church. She went to the storage room and grabbed some towels. She went to the sink to fill a bucket with water and soap. Twenty minutes went by and the floors sparkled clean. Just as she was about to head back to her room she heard a floor creak.

"Hello, Ava Grace. You're up late this hour. Is something troubling you my child?"

"N-no Father Abel. I was just...getting a glass of water...the storm woke me and I wanted to calm my nerves…" she replied.

She hoped he didn't catch her lie. Father Abel was a good man. He was a priest since before she was born and he had promised his life and soul to healing the wounded and lost.

"Be sure to go back to bed when your done, and perhaps change your clothes. You shouldn't be out in the storm. You never know who you'll see…" and with that warning Father Abel was headed away toward the west wing of the church.

Ava felt a chill touch her spine with the thought. Surely a lost boy could be of no trouble. Father Abel always seemed to know what she was up to but seldom did he stop her. Usually to let her learn some absurd lesson that would never relate to her. She shrugged her shoulders and headed back to her room. She knocked on her door, ensuring the boy was clothed. The lock snapped back and the door creaked open. Before her, the boy was clothed in a preacher's robe set. She had given him the smallest size they had but it was still too big for his meek size. She would never realize the irony of the image.


	2. Chapter 2

Morning Star

15 Years later

Chapter 2

My name is Lucifer. I am an immortal living among scum. I chose this life. Lucifer wakes up every morning repeating the mantra to keep himself from becoming attached or discouraged. His routine is flawless. He wakes up at 6:00 A.M., showers, spends five minutes staring at his devilishly handsome mug in the mirror while repeating the phrase, grabs a hot cup of coffee in his VERY expensive Michael Kors kitchen, drinks his coffee in utter silence, places the mug in a washing machine, and then heads to his walk-in closet to chose which suit would look best in which tie.

He didn't have to working in the office today. He had the day off and as CEO it really didn't matter. He could do as he wished. He headed down the steps of his front door and decided to head for a coffee shop he often visited. _She worked there on sundays._ It wasn't anything close by for, in fact, you'd hardly know it were there unless you were a local. Lucifer lived in the dead center of a highly populated city. He enjoyed the constant breathe of life that surged through his being. Grabbing his keys before walking out the door, he almost danced as he sauntered to his car.

After a drive of twenty minutes, he came to his destination. A desolate, aging café. More like a trucker stop really. He walked inside and a small bell chimed announcing his arrival. He took a seat at his usual spot. As he looked around, he notice _she_ wasn't there. His Ava. Another woman came and asked "What would ya like?" in a gruff but cheerful tone. He asked for a coffee, black. She left with a smile and only took a moment before one was ready. She place it on the table in front of him and left to help the only other table in the room.

He picked up the chipped coffee mug with his slowly aging hands. Ironic, he thought. To think I finally look like an experienced man, a thirty-year-old man who'd lost his way...Maybe I should take up a hobby. He took a sip of the bitter felt good...to feel for a change. He placed the mug on a coaster nearby. It was beyond tattered, far beyond its years of use. "Interesting...I've got more in common with this piece of cork than I do with the whole God damned human race." He felt a presence beside him. He turned to look at the intruder to his thoughts and found a woman, no more than forty-years old. She was the diner waitress back again and came by to see if he wanted anything else. He only just now really looked at her feaures. She had orange tinged hair wrapped up in a bob with a piercing white stripe from her bangs to the bun.

"Need anythin' Darlin'?" She asked while popping a bubble with the pink gum in her mouth.

"No." He took another sip.

"Looks like you've lost your way…" She winked with a smirk.

He sighed…

"Father, you are not fooling me with that ridiculous get up and I would hope you'd think me more intelligent than that…" He said with a sneer. He was getting old of these jokes. The waitresses brow furrowed.

"Lucifer why must you always be such a downer? Can't you ever take a joke?"

Lucifer looked at his father embarrassingly. He refused to speak with him like this.

"Fine."

The waitress sauntered to the bathroom nearby, entering it for only a minute and then came out as a man. Before him was a face he knew more familiarly. The old man dressed in a plaid shirt and worn jeans with boots only a farmer might wear. He sat across his son, now more appealing to the man than before.

"Better?"

"Much".

"We need to talk."

"Doubt it."

"Lou, it's been centuries...Don't you think it's time...for you to come home?"

Lucifer let out a snort.

"Didn't know you wanted me back. Hard to forget a boot on the left side of your arse" he mused.

"For the last time, I did NOT kick you out! You created an army. What was I supposed to do. Let my favorite son have his way with his tantrum. I refuse to allow poor conduct, you know that."

"I NEVER DISOBEYED YOU FATHER!" Lucifer was out of his seat before he remembered the small cafe behind his booth.

"ehrm..sorry, 'bout that…" he sat back down, half embarrassed of his recent behavior.

"There now ya see? Starting trouble about an argument that happened eons ago." God said.

"It's not worth being in an argument when you won't acknowledge anyone's side but your own. The ALMIGHTY God! The all seeing one. Pfffft can barely see the shoes beneath your feet."

"Lou, why must you always be so cynical. I remember brighter days when you'd come with me to work. Answer prayers, make miracles, spread a little joy? You remember don't you...It's wasn't all bad...I can't for the life of me figure out why you turned but something inside snapped and I'd hoped...I still hope, there's a chance you'd change back…" an aged face of God showed worried and pain with the words he'd shared, hoping there was a son left in the man before him.

"Father...it's too late...you made your decision. We both know Michael is where he belongs now. Your precious boy. Always your _right hand man,_ so to speak."

Lucifer stood up and laid a twenty dollar bill beneath the mug he'd been drinking from moments let out a sigh of defeat. "I'm going. Goodbye father."

"What about Ava?" God questioned.

"What about her?" Lucifer replied.

"She's going to die. You know this."

"I do."

"And you don't care that she's in trouble."

Lucifer twisted back around to face his accuser. "DON'T YOU EVER SAY I DON'T CARE!" Lucifer spat.

"I know you're hurt," God said heavily. "I know you loved for the first time in your existence and she is being taken, unfairly I might add. But if you don't disregard your selfish behavior and fight for something truly worth your entire soul being...then what else do you have? A Farari and an empty road. If you don't save her now, it will always be an empty road."


End file.
